zaka48fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Center
El término "Center" (センター) es usualmente usado para describir a la integrante principal dentro de una canción. Dicha integrante de esta posición es quien recibe mayor atención, y exposición mediática. Este concepto es utilizado tanto para A-Sides, B-Sides y Canciones de Stage. La posición de Center también puede ser compartida entre 2 integrantes, conocido como "Double Center" (Wセンタ), y en en único caso especial que es el tema Sayonara Crawl de AKB48, la posición de Center es distribuida entre 4 integrantes. La mayor parte del tiempo la Center es elegida por el Staff, pero existen instancias como el AKB48 Senbatsu Sousenkyo, en el cual esta posición es obtenida gracias al voto popular, y AKB48 Janken Taikai, donde las integrantes en una batalla de "Piedra, Papel y Tijeras" luchan por ganar la posición central. AKB48 Singles * IN01. Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜の花びらたち) - Takahashi Minami * IN02. Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 01. Aitakatta (会いたかった) - Maeda Atsuko * 02. Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru (制服が邪魔をする) - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 03. Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou (軽蔑していた愛情) - Takahashi Minami * 04. BINGO! - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 05. Boku no Taiyou (僕の太陽) - Maeda Atsuko * 06. Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? (夕陽を見ているか?) - Maeda Atsuko / Kojima Haruna * 07. Romance, Irane (ロマンス、イラネ) - Maeda Atsuko / Kojima Haruna * 08. Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 (桜の花びらたち2008) - Maeda Atsuko / Kojima Haruna * 09. Baby! Baby! Baby! Descarga - Maeda Atsuko * 10. Oogoe Diamond (大声ダイヤモンド) - Matsui Jurina * 11. 10nen Zakura (10年桜) - Maeda Atsuko / Matsui Jurina * 12. Namida Surprise! (涙サプライズ！) - Maeda Atsuko * 13. Iiwake Maybe (言い訳Maybe) - Maeda Atsuko * 14. RIVER - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 15. Sakura no Shiori (桜の栞) - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 16. Ponytail to Shushu (ポニーテールとシュシュ) - Maeda Atsuko * 17. Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) - Oshima Yuko * 18. Beginner - Maeda Atsuko * 19. Chance no Junban (チャンスの順番) - Uchida Mayumi * 20. Sakura no Ki ni Narou (桜の木になろう) - Maeda Atsuko * 21. Everyday, Katyusha (Everyday、カチューシャ) - Maeda Atsuko * 22. Flying Get (フライングゲット) - Maeda Atsuko * 23. Kaze wa Fuiteiru (風は吹いている) - Maeda Atsuko / Oshima Yuko * 24. Ue Kara Mariko (上からマリコ) - Shinoda Mariko * 25. GIVE ME FIVE! - Maeda Atsuko * 26. Manatsu no Sounds Good! (真夏のSounds Good!) - Maeda Atsuko * 27. Gingham Check (ギンガムチェック) - Oshima Yuko * 28. UZA - Oshima Yuko / Matsui Jurina * 29. Eien Pressure (永遠プレッシャー) - Shimazaki Haruka * 30. So long! - Watanabe Mayu * 31. Sayonara Crawl (さよならクロール) - Oshima Yuko / Watanabe Mayu / Itano Tomomi / Shimazaki Haruka * 32. Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (恋するフォーチュンクッキー) - Sashihara Rino * 33. Heart Ereki (ハート・エレキ) - Kojima Haruna * 34. Suzukake Nanchara (鈴懸ナンチャラ) - Matsui Jurina * 35. Mae Shika Mukanee (前しか向かねえ) - Oshima Yuko * 36. Labrador Retriever (ラブラドール・レトリバー) - Watanabe Mayu * 37. Kokoro no Placard (心のプラカード) - Watanabe Mayu * 38. Kibouteki Refrain (希望的リフレイン) - Watanabe Mayu / Miyawaki Sakura * 39. Green Flash - Kojima Haruna / Kashiwagi Yuki * 40. Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (僕たちは戦わない) - Shimazaki Haruka * 41. Halloween Night (ハロウィーン・ナイト) - Sashihara Rino * 42. Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (唇に Be My Baby) - Takahashi Minami * 43. Kimi wa Melody (君はメロディー) - Miyawaki Sakura * 44. Tsubasa wa Iranai (翼はいらない) - Mukaichi Mion * 45. LOVE TRIP - Sashihara Rino * 46. High Tension (ハイテンション) - Shimazaki Haruka * 47. Shoot Sign (シュートサイン) - Kojima Haruna * 48. Negaigoto no Mochigusare (願いごとの持ち腐れ) - Matsui Jurina / Miyawaki Sakura 'Álbums' * 01. Shoujotachi yo (少女たちよ) - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami * 02. First Rabbit (ファースト・ラビット) - Maeda Atsuko / Oshima Yuko * 03. After Rain - Oshima Yuko / Watanabe Mayu * 04. Ai no Sonzai (愛の存在) - Takahashi Minami * 05. Ano Hi no Jibun (あの日の自分) - Sin Center 'Temas B-Side' * Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de (桜色の空の下で) - Matsui Jurina * Kimi no Koto ga Suki dakara (君のことが好きだから) - Takajo Aki * Majisuka Rock'n'Roll (マジスカロックンロール) - Maeda Atsuko * Enkyori Poster (遠距離ポスター) - Kashiwagi Yuki * Choose me! - Kitahara Rie * Majijo Teppen Blues (マジジョテッペンブルース) - Maeda Atsuko * Yasai Sisters (野菜シスターズ) - Maeda Atsuko * Lucky Seven (ラッキーセブン) - Maeda Atsuko * Yoyaku Shita Christmas (予約したクリスマス) - Maeda Atsuko * Korekara Wonderland (これからWonderland) - Maeda Atsuko *Yankee Soul (ヤンキーソウル) - Maeda Atsuko *Seishun to Kizukanai Mama (青春と気づかないまま) - Maeda Atsuko *Ice no Kuchizuke (アイスのくちづけ) - Eguchi Aimi (Sasaki Yukari) *Yasai Uranai (野菜占い)' '- Maeda Atsuko *Vamos - Takeuchi Miyu / Nakatsuka Tomomi *Gondola Lift (ゴンドラリフト) - Umeda Ayaka *Noel no Yoru (ノエルの夜) - Oshima Yuko / Maeda Atsuko *Sweet & Bitter (スイート&ビター) - Maeda Atsuko / Takahashi Minami *NEW SHIP - Matsui Jurina / Melody Nurramdhani Laksani *Hitsujikai no Tabi (羊飼いの旅) - Watanabe Mayu / Kashiwagi Yuki *Jung ya Freud no Baai (ユングやフロイトの場合) - Sin Center *Mitsu no Namida (3つの涙) - Ota Aika / Sato Sumire / Oba Mina / Nagao Mariya / Iwasa Misaki / Kikuchi Ayaka *Choudai, Darling! (ちょうだい、ダーリン!) - Maeda Atsuko *Gugutasu no Sora (ぐぐたすの空) - Ishida Haruka *Kimi no Tame ni Boku wa... (君のために僕は…) - Oshima Yuko *Yume no Kawa (夢の河) - Maeda Atsuko *Totteoki Christmas (とっておきクリスマス) - Maeda Atsuko / Oshima Yuko *Tsuyogari Dokei (強がり時計) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena *HA! - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki *Hatsukoi Butterfly (初恋バタフライ) - Tashima Meru *Eien Yori Tsuzuku You ni (永遠より続くように) - Iriyama Anna *Watashitachi no Reason (私たちのReason) - Sin Center *Hasute to Wasute (ハステとワステ) - Kawaei Rina *Saigo no Door (最後のドア) - Itano Tomomi *Namida no Sei Janai (涙のせいじゃない) - Shinoda Mariko *Aozora Cafe (青空カフェ) - Kojima Mako / Nishino Miki *Mosh & Dive - Oshima Yuko / Watanabe Mayu *Party is over - Owada Nana *Escape - Yamada Mizuho *Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta (君と出会って僕は変わった) - Shibuya Nagisa *Wink wa Sankai (ウィンクは3回) - Yabuki Nako *Kinou Yori Motto Suki (昨日よりもっと好き) - Owada Nana *Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita (君の嘘を知っていた) - Nagao Mariya *Himitsu no Diary (秘密のダイアリー) - Takahashi Juri *KONJO - Nakamura Mariko *Koi to ka... (恋とか…) - Sin Center *Kyou Made no Melody (今日までのメロディー) - Oshima Yuko *Sailor Zombie - Watanabe Mayu *Oshiete Mommy (教えてMommy) - Tsukamoto Mariko *Ima, Happy (今, Happy) - Okada Nana / Sakaguchi Nagisa *Ambulance - Sato Sumire *Utaitai (歌いたい) - Shibata Aya *Kaze no Rasen (風の螺旋) - Kojima Haruna *Reborn - Izuta Rina *Majisuka Fight (マジすかFight) - Shimazaki Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura *Yankee Rock (ヤンキーロック) - Owada Nana / Kojima Mako *Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari (履物と傘の物語) - Kojima Haruna / Takahashi Minami *Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu (春の光　近づいた夏) - Watanabe Mayu *Sekai ga Naiteru Nara (ヤンキーロック) - Matsui Jurina *Punkish - Yamamoto Sayaka *Otona Ressha (大人列車) - Kodama Haruka *Summer side - Owada Nana / Kojima Mako *Barebare Bushi (バレバレ節) - Shimazaki Haruka / Watanabe Mayu *Kimi no Dai-ni shou (君の第二章) - Kawaei Rina *Ippome Ondo (一歩目音頭) - Watanabe Mayu *Yankee Machine Gun (ヤンキーマシンガン) - Shimazaki Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura *Gunzou (群像) - Sin Center *365 Nichi no Kamihikouki (365日の紙飛行機) - Yamamoto Sayaka *Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo... (君を君を君を…) - Kodama Haruka *Madonna no Sentaku (マドンナの選択) - Tanaka Natsumi *Senaka Kotoba (背中言葉) - Takahashi Minami *Sakki Made wa Ice Tea (さっきまではアイスティー) - Komiyama Haruka / Yabushita Shu *LALALA Message (LALALA メッセージ) - Mukaichi Mion *Gonna Jump - Goto Rara *Shigamitsuita Seishun (しがみついた青春) - Yamamoto Sayaka *Make noise - Sashihara Rino *Max Toki 315-go (Maxとき315号) - Takakura Moeka *Hikari to Kage no Hibi (光と影の日々) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Yokoyama Yui *Hikari no Naka e (光の中へ) - Shimazaki Haruka *Black Flower - Sin Center *Osaekirenai Shoudou (抑えきれない衝動) - Fukuoka Seina *Happy End (ハッピーエンド) - Oguri Yui *Better - Shimazaki Haruka *Hoshizora wo Kimi ni (星空を君に) - Oguri Yui / Sakaguchi Nagisa *Shishunki no Adrenaline (思春期のアドレナリン) - Kuranoo Narumi *Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta (またあなたのことを考えてた) - Minegishi Minami *Accident Chu (アクシデント中) - Mukaichi Mion *Vacancy - Matsui Jurina *Mayonaka no Tsuyogari (真夜中の強がり) - Shiroma Miru *Tomaranai Kanransha (止まらない観覧車) - Kodama Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura *Midori to Mori no Undokouen (みどりと森の運動公園) - Takakura Moeka *Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? (誰のことを一番 愛してる?) - Hirate Yurina *Imapara - Sashihara Rino *Ano Koro no Hyaku En Dama - Yamamoto Sayaka *Tenmetsu Feromon (点滅フェロモン) - Matsui Jurina *Maebure - Watanabe Mayu *TBA - Takino Yumiko Temas B-Side Álbumes * Jibun rashisa (自分らしさ) - Watanabe Mayu * Kimi to Niji to Taiyou to (君と虹と太陽と) - Maeda Atsuko * Seventeen - Sin Center * Anata ga ite kureta kara (あなたがいてくらたから) - Sin Center * Kaze no Yukue (風の行方) - Oshima Yuko / Takahashi Minami * Wagamama Collection (わがままコレクション) - Watanabe Mayu / Matsui Jurina * Ningyo no Vacances (人魚のバカンス) - Kasai Tomomi / Takajo Aki * Iikagen no Susume (イイカゲンのススメ) - Sin Center * Koko ni Ita Koto (ここにいたこと) - Sin Center * Renai Sousenkyo (恋愛総選挙) - Sashihara Rino * Daiji na Jikan (大事な時間) - Maeda Atsuko * Itsuka Mita Umi no Soko (いつか見た海の底) - Matsui Jurina / Watanabe Mayu * Guu Guu Onaka (ぐーぐーおなか) - Maeda Atsuko * Yasashisa no Chizu (やさしさの地図) - Sin Center * Itterasshai (行ってらっしゃい) - Sin Center * Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka? (青空よ　寂しくないか?) - Sin Center * Boy Hunt no Houhou Oshiemasu (ボーイハントの方法　教えます) - Shimazaki Haruka / Sashihara Rino * JJ ni Karitamono (JJに借りたもの) - Takahashi Minami / Kuramochi Asuka * Shower no Ato dakara (シャワーの後だから) - Kojima Haruna * 10 Krone to Pan (10クローネとパン) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Tsuyosa to Yowasa no Aida de (強さと弱さの間で) - Akimoto Sayaka * Boku wa Ganbaru (僕は頑張る) - Kawaei Rina * Tanin Gougi na Sunset beach (他人行儀なSunset beach) - Watanabe Miyuki / Suda Akari * Watashi Leaf (わたし　リーフ) - Matsui Jurina * Stoic na Bigaku (Stoicな美学) - Watanabe Mayu * Ponkotsu Blues (ぽんこつブルース) - Shimazaki Haruka / Matsui Jurina * Ichi Ni no San (イチニノサン) - Oshima Yuko * Downtown Hotel 100gou Shitsu (ダウンタウンホテル100号室) - Sin Center * Birth - Sin Center * Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe! (ここがロドスだ、ここで跳べ!) - Iriyama Anna / Kodama Haruka * Bokutachi no Ideology (僕たちのイデオロギー) - Sin Center * Panama Unga (パナマ運河) - Matsui Rena * Ikitsuzukeru (生き続ける) - Sin Center * Saisho no Ai no Monogatari (最初の愛の物語) - Owada Nana * Hajimari no Yuki (始まりの雪) - Muto Tomu * Rosary (ロザリオ) - Sin Center * Get You! Sashihara Rino / Sato Masaki * Tanjoubi TANGO (誕生日TANGO) - Kojima Haruna * Hibiwareta Kagami (ひび割れた鏡) - Kashiwagi Yuki * Ao Kusai Rock (青くさいロック) - Kodama Haruka * Runner's High (ランナーズハイ) - Oguri Yui / Matsuoka Hana * Dakara Kimi ga Suki Na no ka (だから君が好きなのか) - Sin Center * Baguette (バケット) - Watanabe Mayu * Dare ga Watashi wo Nakaseta? (誰が私を泣かせた?) - Mukaichi Mion * Subete wa Tochuu Keika (すべては途中経過) - Muto Tomu Undergirls * Tobenai Agehachou (飛べないアゲハチョウ) - Yonezawa Rumi * Kimi no Koto wo Suki Dakara (君のことが好きだから) - Takajo Aki * Nusumareta Kuchibiru (盗まれた唇) - Matsui Rena / Maeda Ami * Namida no SeeSaw Game (涙のシーソーゲーム) - Ota Aika * Boku Dake no value (僕だけのvalue) - Ota Aika / Takayanagi Akane * Guuzen no Juujiro (偶然の十字路) - Kimoto Kanon / Yokoyama Yui * Hito no Chikara (人の力) - Sato Amina / Nakagawa Haruka * Dakishimecha Ikenai (抱きしめちゃいけない) - Umeda Ayaka * Kimi no Senaka (君の背中) - Ota Aika * Nante Bohemian (なんてボヘミアン) - Takajo Aki * Tsugi no Season (次のSeason) - Kawaei Rina * Waiting Room - Kawaei Rina / Tashima Meru * Bara no Kajitsu (バラの果実) - Okada Nana / [[Kojima Natsuki|'Kojima Natsuki']] / Kojima Mako * Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita (愛の意味を考えてみた) - Shibata Aya * Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku (快速と動体視力) - Kato Rena / Suda Akari * Dareka ga Nageta Ball (誰かが投げたボール) - Matsumura Kaori * Sayonara Surfboard (さよならサーフボード) - Kodama Haruka * Densetsu no Sakana (伝説の魚) - Minegishi Minami Next Girls * Do Re Mi Fa Onchi (ドレミファ音痴) - Iwasa Misaki * Kondo Koso Ecstasy (今度こそエクスタシー) - Sato Amina * Hito Natsu no Hankouki (ひと夏の反抗期) - Fujie Reina * Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu (水の中の伝導率) - Anai Chihiro * Shinka Shitenee Jan (進化してねえじゃん) - Yagura Fuuko Future Girls * Show Fight! - Muto Tomu * Suitei Marmalade (推定マーマレード) - Yabushita Shu * Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko (性格が悪い女の子) - Iwasa Misaki * Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo... (君にウェディングドレスを…) - Sato Sumire * Kishi ga Mieru Umi Kara (岸が見える海から) - Futamura Haruka Upcoming Girls * Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made (チューインガムの味がなくなるまで) - Nagao Mariya * Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita (君だけが秋めいていた) - Saito Makiko * 2016-nen no Invitation (2016年のInvitation) - Miyamae Ami Theater Girls * Hikoukigumo (ひこうき雲) - Yonezawa Rumi * Boku no YELL (僕のYELL) - Nakagawa Haruka MINT * Kimi ni Tsuite (君について) - Maeda Atsuko * Kiss Made 100 Mile (キスまで100マイル) - Maeda Atsuko DIVA * Nakeru Basho (泣ける場所) - Akimoto Sayaka * Area K (エリアK) - Akimoto Sayaka / Masuda Yuka Tentoumu Chu! * Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! (君だけにChu!Chu!Chu!) - Kojima Mako * Erande Rainbow (選んでレインボー) - Kojima Mako * Smile Kamigakushi (スマイル神隠し) - Kojima Mako * Hatsukoi no Oshibe (Junto a Kabutomu Chu!) - Sin Center * "Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou (“ダンシ”は研究対象) - Kojima Mako * Tentoumu Chu! wo Sagase! (てんとうむChu ! を探せ!) - Sin Center * Seijun Tired (清純タイアド) - Kojima Mako Dendenmu Chu! * Kafka to Dendenmu Chu! (カフカとでんでんむChu!) - Owada Nana * Are kara Boku wa Benkyou ga Te ni Tsukanai (あれから僕は勉強が手につかない) - Sin Center Canciones por Team Team A * Kurumi to Dialogue (胡桃とダイアローグ) - Takahashi Minami / Maeda Atsuko * Overtake - Takahashi Minami / Maeda Atsuko * Rinjin wa Kizutsukanai (隣人は傷つかない) - Takahashi Minami / Maeda Atsuko * Hate - Takahashi Minami / Maeda Atsuko * Kodoku na Hoshizora (孤独な星空) - Kawaei Rina / Watanabe Mayu * Ruby - Takahashi Minami / Watanabe Mayu * Ikiru koto (イキルコト) - Takahashi Minami / Watanabe Mayu * Kiss made Countdown (キスまでカウントダウン) - Watanabe Mayu * Kakushin ga Moterumono (確信がもてるもの) - Watanabe Mayu * Kimi wa Kimagure (君は気まぐれ) - Shimazaki Haruka * Juujun na Slave (従順なSlave) - Takahashi Minami / Kojima Haruna * Oh! Baby - Takahashi Minami / Kojima Haruna * Clap - Sin Center * Yasashii place (やさしいplace) - Shimazaki Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura * M.T. ni Sasagu (M.T.に捧ぐ) - Yokoyama Yui * Set me free - Shimazaki Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura Team K * ALIVE - Oshima Yuko * Boku ni Dekiru Koto (僕にできること) - Itano Tomomi / Oshima Yuko * Zero-Sum Taiyou (ゼロサム太陽) - Itano Tomomi / Oshima Yuko * Iede no Yoru (家出の夜) - Oshima Yuko * Scrap & Build (スクラップ&ビルド) - Oshima Yuko / Matsui Jurina * Yuuhi Marie (夕陽マリー) - Oshima Yuko / Matsui Jurina * How Come? - Matsui Jurina / [[Oshima Yuko|'Oshima Yuko']] / Itano Tomomi * Sasameyuki Regret (細雪リグレット) - Oshima Yuko / Matsui Jurina * Kyouhansha (共犯者) - Oshima Yuko / Matsui Jurina * Itoshiki Rival (愛しきライバル) - Matsui Jurina / Yamamoto Sayaka * Hajimete no Drive (初めてのドライブ) - Matsui Jurina / Yamamoto Sayaka * Conveyor - Yokoyama Yui * Ai no Shisha (愛の使者) - Sin Center * Oneesan no Hitorigoto (お姉さんの独り言) - Mukaichi Mion * Aishuu no Trumpeter (哀愁のトランペッター) - Mukaichi Mion Team B * Love Jump (ラブ・ジャンプ) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Watanabe Mayu * Renai Circus (恋愛サーカス) - Kashiwagi Yuki /Watanabe Mayu * Yobisute Fantasy (呼び捨てファンタジー) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Watanabe Mayu * No Can (ノーカン) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Watanabe Mayu * Seigi no Mikata Janai Hero (正義の味方じゃないヒーロー) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Shimazaki Haruka * Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne? (そこで犬のうんち踏んじゃうかね?) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Shimazaki Haruka * Romance Kenjuu (ロマンス拳銃) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Shimazaki Haruka * Tiny T-Shirt - Kashiwagi Yuki * Kanashiki Kinkyori Renai (悲しき近距離恋愛) - Sin Center * B Garden (Bガーデン) - Watanabe Mayu * Loneliness Club (ロンリネスクラブ) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Watanabe Mayu * To go de (To goで) - Kashiwagi Yuki / Watanabe Mayu * Music Junkie (ミュージックジャンキー) - Sin Center * Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo (金の羽根を持つ人よ) - Kato Rena / Kizaki Yuria * Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru (恋をすると馬鹿を見る) - Kato Rena / Kizaki Yuria Team 4 * Tsubomitachi (蕾たち) - Shimazaki Haruka * Hashire! Penguin (走れ!ペンギン) - Shimazaki Haruka / Takeuchi Miyu * Seijun Philosophy (清純フィロソフィー) - Kojima Mako * Chokkaku Sunshine (直角Sunshine) - Sin Center * Team Zaka (チーム坂) - Kojima Mako / Nishino Miki * Heart no Dasshutsu Game (ハートの脱出ゲーム) - Kizaki Yuria * Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss (目を開けたままのファーストキス) - Kato Rena / Kizaki Yuria * Namida wa Ato Mawashi (涙は後回し) - Kizaki Yuria * Nakigoto Time (泣き言タイム) - Sin Center * Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... (なんか、ちょっと、急に…) - Kojima Mako / Kawamoto Saya * Kangaeru Hito (考える人) - Okada Nana / Kojima Mako Team 8 * 47 no Suteki na Machi e (47の素敵な街へ ) - Nakano Ikumi * Seifuku no Hane (制服の羽) - Nakano Ikumi * Henachoko Support (へなちょこサポート ) - Sin Center * Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou (挨拶から始めよう) - Sin Center * Kegarete iru Shinjitsu (汚れている真実) - Nakano Ikumi / Sakaguchi Nagisa * Ama Nojaku Batta (あまのじゃくバッタ) - Nakano Ikumi * Yume e no Route (夢へのルート) - Yamada Nanami AKB48 Kenkyuusei * Fruits Snow (フルーツ・スノウ) - Takeuchi Miyu * Ougon Center (黄金センター) - Takeuchi Miyu * Anti (アンチ) - Shimazaki Haruka * Tsubomitachi (蕾たち) - Shimazaki Haruka * Sakuranbo to Kodoku (さくらんぼと孤独) - Sin Center * Otona he no Michi (大人への道) - Omori Miyu * Tsuyoi Hana (強い花) - Kojima Mako * LOVE Shugyou (LOVE修行) - Kojima Mako * Chireba Ii no ni... (散ればいいのに...) - Owada Nana * Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (君の瞳はプラネタリウム) - Owada Nana SKE48 Singles * [[Tsuyokimono yo|'Tsuyokimono yo']]' (強き者よ) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Aozora Kataomoi|'Aozora Kataomoi']]' (青空片想い) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Gomen ne, SUMMER|'Gomen ne, SUMMER']]' (ごめんね、SUMMER) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!|'1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!']]' (1,2,3,4, ヨロシク!) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Banzai Venus|'Banzai Venus']]' (バンザイVenus) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Pareo wa Emerald|'Pareo wa Emerald']]' (パレオはエメラルド) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Oki Doki|'Oki Doki']]' (オキドキ) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Kataomoi Finally|'Kataomoi Finally']]' (片想いFinally) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Aishiteraburu!|'Aishiteraburu!']]' (アイシテラブル!) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Kiss Datte Hidarikiki|'Kiss Datte Hidarikiki']]' (キスだって左利き) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Choco no Dorei|'Choco no Dorei']]' (チョコの奴隷)- Matsui Jurina' * [[Utsukushii Inazuma|'Utsukushii Inazuma']]' (美しい稲妻) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Sansei Kawaii!|'Sansei Kawaii!']]' (賛成カワイイ！) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Mirai to wa?|'Mirai to wa?']]' (未来とは?) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Bukiyou Taiyou|'Bukiyou Taiyou']]' (不器用太陽) - Matsui Jurina' * [[12gatsu no Kangaroo|'12gatsu no Kangaroo']]' (12月のカンガルー) - Kitagawa Ryoha / Miyamae Ami' * [[Coquettish Juutai Chuu|'Coquettish Juutai Chuu']]' (コケティッシュ渋滞中) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena' * [[Maenomeri|'Maenomeri']]' (前のめり) - Matsui Rena' * [[Chicken LINE|'Chicken LINE']]' (チキンLINE) - Matsui Jurina' * [[Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai|'Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai']]' (金の愛、銀の愛) - Matsui Jurina' Álbumes * Natsu yo, Isoge! (夏よ、急げ!) - Matsui Jurina Love Crescendo * Koppu no Naka no Komorebi (コップの中の木漏れ日) - Matsui Jurina * Konya wa Shake it! (今夜はShake it!) - Matsui Jurina Temas B-Side Single * Bungee Sengen (バンジー宣言) - Sin Center * Shoujo wa Manatsu ni Nani wo Suru? (少女は真夏に何をする?) - Kinoshita Yukiko / Kuwabara Mizuki * Hazumisaki (羽豆岬) - Hiramatsu Kanako / Ogiso Shiori * Pinocchio Gun (ピノキオ軍) - Sin Center * Hanabi wa Owaranai (花火はおわらない) - Matsui Jurina * Tsumiki no Jikan (積み木の時間) - Matsui Rena * Utaouyo, Bokutachi no Kouka (歌おうよ、僕たちの校歌) - Sin Center * Hatsukoi no Fumikiri (初恋の踏切) - Sin Center * Kamoku na Tsuki (寡黙な月) - Sin Center * Kyou Made no Koto, Korekara no Koto (今日までのこと、これからのこと) - Sin Center * Halation (ハレーション) - Sato Mieko * Me ga Itai Kurai Hareta Sora (目が痛いくらい晴れた空) - Sin Center * Atto Iu Ma no Shoujo (あっという間の少女) - Sin Center * Kamigami no Ryouiki (神々の領域) - Matsui Jurina * Darkness - Matsui Jurina * Bike to Sidecar (バイクとサイドカー) - Matsui Rena * Sore wo Seishun to Yobu Hi (それを青春と呼ぶ日) - Yagami Kumi * Through the Night (スルー・ザ・ナイト) - Deguchi Aki * Seishun no Mizushibuki (青春の水しぶき) - Matsui Rena / Takayanagi Akane * Band wo Yarou yo (バンドをやろうよ) - Kitahara Rie * Itsunomanika, Yowaimonoijime (いつのまにか、弱い者いじめ) - Azuma Rion / Miyamae Ami * Michi wa Naze Tsuzuku no ka? (道は なぜ続くのか？) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena * Zutto Zutto Saki no Kyou (ずっとずっと先の今日) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena * GALAXY of DREAMS - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena * Mayflower - Sin Center * Bokura no Kizuna (僕らの絆) - Mukaida Manatsu * Coming soon - Matsui Rena / Takayanagi Akane * Tomodachi no Mama de (友達のままで) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena * Ai no Rule (愛のルール) - Takayanagi Akane * I Love AICHI - Sin Center * Boku wa Shitteiru (僕は知っている) - Matsui Jurina * Yoru no Kyoukasho (夜の教科書) - Furuhata Nao * Seifuku wo Kita Meitantei (制服を着た名探偵) - Kumazaki Haruka * Tabi no Tochuu (旅の途中) - Miyazawa Sae * Bouenkyou no Nai Tenmondai (望遠鏡のない天文台) - Oya Masana * Happy Ranking (ハッピーランキング) - Matsui Jurina * Madogiwa LOVER (窓際LOVER) - Kitano Ruka / Matsumoto Chikako * Sayonara ga Utsukushikute (サヨナラが美しくて) - Shibata Aya * Ii Hito Ii Hito Sagi (いい人いい人詐欺) - Mizuno Airi / Sugiyama Aika Sub Units B-Side * Ano Saki no Mirai Made (あの先の未来まで) - Souda Sarina * Datte, Ame Janai? (だって、雨じゃない) - Shibata Aya / Suda Akari * Otanoshimi wa ashita kara (お楽しみは明日から) - Matsui Jurina * Heimin Shutsuba Sengen (平民出馬宣言) - Tani Marika / Matsumura Kaori Shirogumi * Cosmos no Kioku (コスモスの記憶) - Matsui Jurina / Takayanagi Akane * Sotsugyoushiki no Wasuremono (卒業式の忘れもの) - Matsui Jurina * Tokimeki no Ashiato (ときめきの足跡) - Matsui Jurina * Bazooka hou Hassha! (バズーカ砲発射!) - Matsui Jurina * Hanikami Lollipop (はにかみロリーポップ) - Matsui Jurina * Aun no Kiss (あうんのキス) - Shibata Aya * Taiikukan de Choushoku wo (体育館で朝食を) - Hiramatsu Kanako / Ishida Anna * Fuyu no Kamome (冬のかもめ) - Matsumoto Rina / Shibata Aya * Canaria Syndrome (カナリアシンドローム) - Isohara Kyoka Akagumi * Seishun wa Hazukashii (青春は恥ずかしい) - Matsui Rena / Yagami Kumi * Dareka no Sei ni wa Shinai (誰かのせいにはしない) - Matsui Rena * Papa wa Kirai (パパは嫌い) - Matsui Rena * Hohoemi no Positive Thinking (微笑みのポジティブシンキング) - Matsui Rena * Koe ga Kasureru Kurai (声がかすれるくらい) - Matsui Rena * Nante Ginga wa Akarui no Darou (なんて銀河は明るいのだろう) - Matsui Rena * Tori wa Aoi Sora no Hate wo Shiranai (鳥は青い空の涯を知らない) - Kinoshita Yukiko / Kaneko Shiori * Oikake Shadow (追いかけShadow) - Furuhata Nao / Kaneko Shiori * Zakuro no Mi wa Yuutsu ga Nantsubu Tsumatte Iru? (石榴の実は憂鬱が何粒詰まっている?) - Yamada Mizuho Canciones por Team Team S * Hula Hoop de GO! GO! GO! (フラフープでGO!GO!GO!) - Matsui Jurina / Matsui Rena * Jyuri-Jyuri Baby - Matsui Jurina * Neko no Shippo ga Pin to Tatteru you ni (猫の尻尾がピンと立ってるように) - Mukaida Manatsu * Houkago Race (放課後レース) - Matsui Jurina * Kesenai Honoo (消せない炎) - Matsui Jurina * DIRTY - Matsui Jurina * Sutekina Zaiakukan (素敵な罪悪感) - Matsui Jurina * Kanojo ga Iru (彼女がいる)- Yakata Miki Team KII * Tsuyokimono yo (Team KII Version) (強き者よ) - Mukaida Manatsu * Ai no Kazu (愛の数) - Takayanagi Akane * Shikatte yo, Darling! (叱ってよ、ダーリン!) - Takayanagi Akane * Futari dake no Parade (2人だけのパレード) - Takayanagi Akane * S-ko to Usohakkenki (S子と嘘発見器) - Takayanagi Akane / Suda Akari * Sayonara Kinou no Jibun (サヨナラ昨日の自分) - Takayanagi Akane * DADA Machine Gun (DADAマシンガン) - Takayanagi Akane / Furuhata Nao * Konya wa Join us! (今夜はJoin us！) - Takayanagi Akane / Furuhata Nao * Shozo ga kono Boku wo Damenisuru (焦燥がこの僕をだめにする) - Takayanagi Akane / Furuhata Nao * Kiss Position (キスポジション) - Obata Yuna Team E * Mitsubachi Girl (みつばちガール) - Kimoto Kanon / Kaneko Shiori * Shalala na Calendar (シャララなカレンダー) - Matsui Rena * Machi Awasetai (待ち合わせたい) - Matsui Rena * Banana Kakumei (バナナ革命) - Matsui Rena * Seishun Curry Rice (青春カレーライス) - Matsui Rena * Oto wo Keshita Terebi (音を消したテレビ) - Matsui Rena * Nagai Yume no Labyrinth (長い夢のラビリンス) - Matsui Rena * Is that your secret? - Takatera Sana SKE48 Kenkyuusei * Sono Saki ni Kimi ga Ita (その先に君がいた) - Niidoi Sayaka / Fujimoto Mitsuki * Yuudachi no Mae (夕立の前) - Kitagawa Ryoha NMB48 Singles * Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo (絶滅黒髪少女) - Watanabe Miyuki * Oh My God! (オーマイガー!) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Yamada Nana * Junjou U-19 (純情U-19) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Nagiichi (ナギイチ) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Virginity (ヴァージニティー)- Yamamoto Sayaka * Kitagawa Kenji (北川謙二) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Bokura no Eureka (僕らのユリイカ) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Kamonegix (カモネギックス) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Takane no Ringo (高嶺の林檎) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Rashikunai (らしくない) - Shiroma Miru / Yagura Fuuko * Don't look back! - Yamada Nana * Durian Shounen (ドリアン少年) - Sutou Ririka * Must be now - Yamamoto Sayaka * Amagami Hime (甘噛み姫) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Boku wa Inai (僕はいない) - Watanabe Miyuki * Boku Igai no Dareka (僕以外の誰か) - Yamamoto Sayaka Álbumes * 12/31 - Yamamoto Sayaka * Ibiza Girl (イビサガール) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki Temas B-Sides * Mikazuki no Senaka (三日月の背中) - Watanabe Miyuki * Boku wa Matteru (僕は待ってる) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Jo Eriko * Nandeyanen, Idol (なんでやねん、アイドル) - Kadowaki Kanako / Kinoshita Haruna * Mousou Girlfriend (妄想ガールフレンド) - Watanabe Miyuki * In-Goal (インゴール) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Todokanasoude Todokumono (届かなそうで届くもの) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Doudemo Ii Hito Kamen (どうでもいい人仮面) - Ota Yuuri * Sotsugyou Ryokou - Sin Center * Kataomoi Yori mo Omoide wo... (片想いよりも思い出を…) - Yabushita Shu * Orera to wa (俺らとは) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Niji no Tsukurikata (虹の作り方) - Ota Yuuri * Dotonbori yo, Naka Sete Kure! (道頓堀よ、泣かせてくれ!) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Tochuu Gesha (途中下車) - Jonishi Kei Shirogumi * Boku ga Maketa Natsu (僕が負けた夏) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Kesshou (結晶) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Doryoku no Shizuku (努力の雫) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Bokura no Regatta (僕らのレガッタ) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Hoshizora no Caravan (星空のキャラバン) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Okuba (奥歯) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Doshaburi no Seishun no Naka de (どしゃぶりの青春の中で)- Yamamoto Sayaka * Prom no Koibito (プロムの恋人) - Yamamoto Sayaka Akagumi * Mattemashita, Shingakki (待ってました、新学期) - Watanabe Miyuki * Hoshokusha tachi yo (捕食者たちよ) - Jo Eriko * Migi e Magare! (右へ曲がれ!) - Watanabe Miyuki * Boku ga Mou Sukoshi Daitan Nara (僕がもう少し大胆なら) - Watanabe Miyuki * Sonzai Shitenai Mono (存在してないもの) - Watanabe Miyuki * Renai Higaitodoke (恋愛被害届け)- Watanabe Miyuki * Yabanna Softcream (野蛮なソフトクリーム) - Watanabe Miyuki * Omowase Kousen (思わせ光線) - Watanabe Miyuki * Mizukiri (水切り) - Watanabe Miyuki / Yamada Nana Undergirls * Baatari GO! (場当たりGO!) - Yamaguchi Yuuki / Shinohara Kanna * Rifujin Ball (理不尽ボール) - Sin Center * Chotto Nekoze (ちょっと猫背) - Kawakami Rena * Nemuku Naru made Hitsuji wa Detekonai (眠くなるまで羊は出て来ない) - Shinohara Kanna * Sayanee (さや姉) - Hayashi Momoka * Toki wa Katari Hajimeru (時間は語り始める) - Azuma Yuki * Kasa wa Iranai (傘はいらない) - Sin Center NMB Seven * Uso no Tenbin (嘘の天秤) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Yamada Nana * Renai no Speed (恋愛のスピード) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Hatsukoi no Yukue to Play Ball (初恋の行方とプレイボール) - Yamamoto Sayaka Namba Teppoudai Sono * Sunahama de Pistol (砂浜でピストル) - Kotani Riho * Fuyushougun no Regret (冬将軍のリグレット) - Yagura Fuuko * Hinadande wa Boku no Miryoku wa Ikinainda (ひな壇では僕の魅力は生きないんだ) - Yogi Keira / Shiroma Miru * Mou Hadashi ni Hanarenai (もう裸足にはなれない) - Shibuya Nagisa / Murase Sae * Yama e Yukou (山へ行こう) - Shiroma Miru * Nietzsche Senpai (ニーチェ先輩) - Sutou Ririka * Sayonara, Kakato wo Fumu Hito (サヨナラ、踵を踏む人) - Iso Kanae Temas B-Sides Álbumes * Teppen Tottande (てっぺんとったんで!) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Namekuji Heart (なめくじハート) - Watanabe Miyuki * Dazai Osamu wo Yonda ka? (太宰治を読んだか？) - Yamamoto Sayaka * "Seito Techo no Shashin wa Ki ni Haittenai" no Hoshoku ("生徒手帳の写真は気に入ってない"の法則) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Watanabe Miyuki * Peak - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru Canciones por Team Team N * Seishun no Lap Time (青春のラップタイム) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Lily - Yamamoto Sayaka * Densha wo Oriru (電車を降りる) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Kashiwagi Yuki * Kyusen Kyotei (休戦協定) - Yamamoto Sayaka / Kashiwagi Yuki * Renai Petenshi (恋愛ペテン師) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Inochi no Heso (命のへそ) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Yume ni Iro ga Nai Riyuu (夢に色がない理由) - Yamamoto Sayaka * Hakanai Monogatari (儚い物語) - Ota Yuuri / Sutou Ririka * Sora Kara Ai ga Futte Kuru (空から愛が降って来る) - Ota Yuuri / Sutou Ririka * Kodoku Guitar (孤独ギター) - Sutou Ririka / Yabushita Shu Team M * With my soul - Yagura Fuuko * Natsu no Saiminjutsu (電車を降りる) - Yagura Fuuko / Yamada Nana * Migi ni Shiteru Ring (右にしてるリング) - Yagura Fuuko * Heart Sakebu (ハート、叫ぶ) - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru * Boku dake no Secret time (僕だけのSecret time) - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru * Good-bye, Guitar - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru * Koi wo Isoge (恋を急げ) - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru * Saigo no go Shakudama (最後の五尺玉) - Yagura Fuuko / Shiroma Miru * Koi wa Sainan (恋は災難)- Shiroma Miru Team BII * Almond Croissant Keikaku (アーモンドクロワッサン計画) - Yabushita Shu / Kato Yuuka * Kimi ni Yarareta (君にヤラレタ) - Watanabe Miyuki * Star ni Nante Naritakunai (スターになんてなりたくない) - Watanabe Miyuki * Romantic Snow (ロマンティックスノー) - Watanabe Miyuki * Kokoro no Myoji wo Kake! (心の文字を書け!) - Watanabe Miyuki * Kufuku de Renai wo Suru na (空腹で恋愛をするな) - Watanabe Miyuki * Ferry (フェリー) - Shibuya Nagisa / Yabushita Shu * Mousou Machine 3-gouki (妄想マシーン3号機) - Watanabe Miyuki * Let it snow! - Ota Yuuri / Yagura Fuuko NMB48 Kenkyuusei * Sunglasses to Uchiakebanashi (サングラスと打ち明け話) - Shibuya Nagisa / Hayashi Momoka * Isshukan, Zenbu ga Getsuyoubi nara ii no ni... (一週間、全部が月曜日ならいいのに...) - Jo Eriko * Souzou no Shijin (想像の詩人) - Jo Eriko / Yamao Rina * Asphalt no Namida (アスファルトの涙) - Jo Eriko * Taiyou ga Sakamichi wo Noboru Koro (太陽が坂道を昇る頃) - Yamada Suzu HKT48 Singles * [[Suki! Suki! Skip!|'Suki! Suki! Skip!']]' (スキ！スキ！スキップ！) - Tashima Meru' * [[Melon Juice|'Melon Juice']]' (メロンジュース) - Tashima Meru / Tomonaga Mio' * [[Sakura, Minna de Tabeta|'Sakura, Minna de Tabeta']]' (桜、みんなで食べた) - Tashima Meru / Tomonaga Mio' * [[Hikaeme I love you!|'Hikaeme I love you!']]' (控えめ I love you!) - Kodama Haruka' * [[12 Byou|'12 Byou']]' (12秒) - Kodama Haruka / Miyawaki Sakura' * [[Shekarashika!|'Shekarashika!']]' (しぇからしか!) - Kodama Haruka' * [[74 Okubun no 1 no Kimi e|'74 Okubun no 1 no Kimi e']]' (74億分の1の君へ) - Kodama Haruka' * [[Saikou ka yo|'Saikou ka yo']]' (最高かよ) - Matsuoka Hana' * [[Bagutte Iijan|'Bagutte Iijan']]' (バグっていいじやん) - Sashihara Rino' Temas B-Side * Onegai Valentine (お願いヴァレンティヌ) - Tashima Meru * Seifuku no Bambi (制服のバンビ) - Sashihara Rino * Kireigoto Demo Iijanaika? (キレイコトでもいいじゃないか?) - Komada Hiroka * Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka? (そこで何を考えるか？) - Kodama Haruka * Namioto no Orugoru (波音のオルゴール) - Sashihara Rino * Kimi wa Doushite? (君はどうして?) - Sashihara Rino / Tashima Meru * Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken (君のことが好きやけん) - Kodama Haruka * Ima, Kimi wo Omou (今 君を想う) - Tani Marika / Nakanishi Chiyori * Koi no Yubisaki (恋の指先) - Ueki Nao / Moriyasu Madoka * Chain of love - Ueno Haruka * HKT-jou, Ima, Ugoku (HKT城、今、動く) - Murakawa Vivian * Einstein Yori Dianna Agron (アインシュタインよりディアナ・アグロン ) - Tashima Meru / Tomonaga Mio * Zuuzuushisa wo Kashite Choudai (図々しさを貸してちょうだい) - Sin Center * Yume Hitotsu (夢ひとつ) - Anai Chihiro * Hitsuzenteki Koibito (必然的恋人) - Matsuoka Hana * Hakusen no Uchigawa de (白線の内側で) - Sin Center * Boku Dake no Hakujitsumu (僕だけの白日夢) - Aramaki Misaki / Sakamoto Erena * Kiss ga Tosugiru yo (キスが遠すぎるよ) - Yamamoto Mao * HKT48 Family (HKT48ファミリー) - Sin Center Amakuchi Hime * Kataomoi no Karaage (片想いの唐揚げ) - Miyawaki Sakura * Kibou no Kairyuu (希望の海流) - Miyawaki Sakura Umakuchi Hime * Ima ga Ichiban (今がイチバン) - Kodama Haruka * Doro no Metronome (泥のメトロノーム) - Kodama Haruka Blueberry Pie * Watashi wa Blueberry Pie (私はブルーベリーパイ) - Aramaki Misaki * Daite Twintails (抱いてツインテール) - Kurihara Sae / Kojina Yui Popcorn Children * Hohoemi Popcorn (微笑みポップコーン) - Aramaki Misaki Temas por Team Team H * Kidoku Suru (既読スルー) - Tashima Meru * Idol no Oujya (アイドルの王者) - Kodama Haruka / [[Sashihara Rino|'Sashihara Rino']] / Tashima Meru * Chameleon Joshikousei (カメレオン女子高生) - Wakatabe Haruka * Buddy - Kojina Yui * Yozora no Tsuki wo Nomikomou (夜空の月を飲み込もう) - Kodama Haruka / Sashihara Rino Team KIV * Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto (昔の彼氏のお兄ちゃんとつき合うということ) - Tomonaga Mio / Miyawaki Sakura * Natsu no Mae (夏の前) - Miyawaki Sakura * Hawaii e Ikou (ハワイヘ行こう) - Goto Izumi / Tanaka Yuka * Yumemiru Team KIV (夢見るチームKⅣ) - Tomonaga Mio / Miyawaki Sakura * Go Bananas! - Miyawaki Sakura Team TII * Soramimi Rock (空耳ロック) - Matsuoka Hana HKT48 Kenkyuusei * Oboete Kudasai (覚えてください) - Aramaki Misaki NGT48 Singles * [[Seishun Dokei|'Seishun Dokei']]' (青春時計) - Nakai Rika' Temas B-Side * Akigan Punk (空き缶パンク) - Kitahara Rie / Kashiwagi Yuki * Shutsujin (出陣) - Ogino Yuka * Junjou Yoroshiku (純情よろしく) - Honma Hinata * Kurayami Motomu (暗闇求む) - Takakura Moeka / Kato Minami * Shita no Na de Yobeta no wa... (下の名で呼べたのは・・・) - Nara Miharu JKT48 Singles * [[RIVER JKT48|'RIVER']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Devi Kinal Putri' * [[Yuuhi wo miteiru ka? JKT48|'Yuuhi wo miteiru ka?']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Jessica Veranda' * [[Koi Suru Fortune Cookie JKT48|'Koi Suru Fortune Cookie']]' - Nakagawa Haruka' * [[Manatsu no Sounds Good! JKT48|'Manatsu no Sounds Good!']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani' * [[Flying Get JKT48|'Flying Get']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani' * [[Gingham Check JKT48|'Gingham Check']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani' * [[Kokoro no Placard JKT48|'Kokoro no Placard']]' - Shania Junianatha' * [[Kaze wa Fuiteiru JKT48|'Kaze wa Fuiteiru']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Jessica Veranda' * [[Pareo wa Emerald JKT48|'Pareo wa Emerald']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani' * [[Kibouteki Refrain JKT48|'Kibouteki Refrain']]' - Jessica Veranda' * [[Halloween Night JKT48|'Halloween Night']]' - Jessica Veranda' * [[Beginner JKT48|'Beginner']]' - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani' * [[Mae Shika Mukanee JKT48|'Mae Shika Mukanee']]' - Jessica Veranda' * [[LOVE TRIP JKT48|'LOVE TRIP']]' - Sinka Juliani' * [[Saikou ka yo JKT48|'Saikou ka yo']]' - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia' * [[So long! JKT48|'So long!']]' - Jessica Veranda' Temas B-Side * BINGO! - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Cindy Yuvia * Shoujotachi yo - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Kondo Koso Ecstasy - Jessica Veranda * Boku wa Ganbaru - Nakagawa Haruka * Yume no Kawa - Nakagawa Haruka * Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe! - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia / Cindy Yuvia Temas Versión Inglés * Fortune Cookie in Love - Nakagawa Haruka * Summer Love Sounds Good! - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Gingham Check - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Message on a Placard - Shania Junianatha * The Wind is Blowing - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Jessica Veranda * Pareo is your Emerald - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Refrain Full of Hope - Jessica Veranda * Halloween Night - Jessica Veranda * Beginner - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Always Looking Straight Ahead - Jessica Veranda * LOVE TRIP - Sinka Juliani * Spectacular - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia * So long! - Jessica Veranda Temas B-Side Álbumes * Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Ponytail to Shushu - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Gomen ne, SUMMER - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Shania Junianatha * Namida Surprise! - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de - Cindy Yuvia / Ratu Vienny Fitrilya * Only Today - Delima Rizky / Dena Siti Rohyati * Seishun no Lap Time - Michelle Christo Kusnadi Undergirls * Hanikami Lollipop - Beby Chaesara Anadila * Utsukushii Inazuma - Shinta Naomi / Rezky Wiranti Dhike * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki - Rona Anggreani / Andela Yuwono * Bara no Kajitsu - Viviyona Apriani / [[Ghaida Farisya|'Ghaida Farisya']] / Lidya Maulida Djuhandar * Boku Dake no value - Elaine Hartanto * Kimi no Senaka - Shania Gracia * Dakishimechaikenai - Sinka Juliani Canciones por Team Team J * Kimi ni Autabi Koi wo Suru - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Nagai Hikari - Takajo Aki * First Rabbit - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia * Dareka no Tame ni ~What can I do for someone?~ - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia * Kurumi to Dialogue - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Juuryoku Sympathy - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Takane no Ringo - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Theater no Megami - Jessica Veranda * Idol no Oujya - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia * Punkish - Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia * Kataomoi Finally - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani * Pioneer - Melody Nurramdhani Laksani / Jessica Veranda * HA! - Jessica Veranda / Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia Team KIII * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! - Rona Anggreani / Cindy Yuvia * Viva! Hurricane - Cindy Yuvia * Baby! Baby! Baby! (Passionate Prayer Version) - Rona Anggreani * Korogaru Ishi ni Nare - Rona Anggreani / Shinta Naomi * Lucky Seven - Shinta Naomi * Eien Pressure - Cindy Yuvia * Escape - Cindy Yuvia * Don't Look Back! - Cindy Yuvia * Kyusen Kyotei - Cindy Yuvia / Ratu Vienny Fitrilya * Migi e Magare! - Cindy Yuvia * How come? - Ratu Vienny Fitrilya / [[Cindy Yuvia|'Cindy Yuvia']] / Devi Kinal Putri * Scrap & Build - Cindy Yuvia Team T * Kinou Yori Motto Suki - Andela Yuwono * Te wo Tsunaginagara - Andela Yuwono * Teppen Tottande! - Michelle Christo Kusnadi * Suki! Suki! Skip! - Michelle Christo Kusnadi * Hashire! Penguin - Michelle Christo Kusnadi / Shani Indira Natio * Aozora no Soba ni Ite - Michelle Christo Kusnadi * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta - Adhisty Zara / Made Devi Ranita Ningtara JKT48 Kenkyuusei * Mirai no Kajitsu - Ratu Vienny Fitrilya * Iiwake Maybe - Milenia Christien Glory Goenawan * Wink wa Sankai - Michelle Christo Kusnadi